leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Radio Director/Games/Quotes
and Goldenrod Tunnel :"Who? What? You came to rescue me? Thank you! The ! What's happening there? Taken over by ? Here. Take this ." :"Use that to open the shutters on 3F. using a special signal! You're the only one I can call on. Please save the ... And all the nationwide!|This part is repeated if he's talked to again.}}" Goldenrod Radio Tower * Studio 1 :", thank you! Your courageous actions have saved nationwide. I know it's not much, but please take this." :"There used to be a tower right here in . But it was old and creaky. So we replaced it with our . " :"During the teardown, we found that at the top. I heard that giant used to fly over in the past. Maybe that fell off a . Maybe like the one that appears at in / . OK, I'll better go to my ." :"We dug up that bell during construction. I heard that all sorts of lived in in the past. Perhaps... That bell has some connection to the in ... Ah! That reminds me... I overheard whispering. Apparently, something is going on at the . I have no idea what is happening, but you might look into it. OK, I better go to my ." * Director's office :"Hello, ! You know, I love . I built this so I could express my love of . It would be nice if people enjoyed our programs. '''Goldenrod Tunnel' :"Who? What? You came to rescue me? Thank you! The Radio Tower! What's happening there? Taken over by Team Rocket? Here. Take this Card Key." :"Use that to open the shutters on 3F. I'm begging you to help. There's no telling what they'll do if they control the transmitter. They may even be able to control Pokémon using a special signal! You're the only one I can call on. Please save the Radio Tower... and all the Pokémon nationwide!" Goldenrod Radio Tower *Observation Deck :"Oh...! You have already defeated them? Thank you! Your courageous actions have saved Pokémon nationwide. You are well worth this. Please take it!" :"There used to be a tower right here. When the tower was replaced with the Radio Tower, that Rainbow Wing /Silver Wing was found at the top of the tower. I heard from a friend from Cianwood City that you can climb the Bell Tower in Ecruteak City when you have a Rainbow Wing /go down the cave at Whirl Islands when you have a Silver Wing . I have to get back to my office. See you!" :"Oh, I almost forgot! According to my friend from Cianwood City, the legendary Pokémon will not appear if you just go up to the top of the Bell Tower with only that Rainbow Wing /down the cave at Whirl Islands with only that Silver Wing . Apparently there is something else you need... Or something like that. I wonder what it was... I can't remember." :"Are you expecting something? This is what they call Fake Out. I really must go back to my office this time. See ya!" *Director's office :"Hello, it is you! You know, I really love Pokémon. I built this Radio Tower just so I could express my love of Pokémon. It would be nice if people enjoyed our programs."